


He Knew It

by marbear



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbear/pseuds/marbear
Summary: Junior knew his dad was in love. Maybe all they needed was a little push.





	He Knew It

Today was Junior Tuckers birthday and his father thought what better way to celebrate than a day at the beach; it is Summer after all. So along with his fathers friend, Washington, they made their way to the beach. They made sand castles, played in the water and had an all around great day together. 

Once they got to home and it was time for bed, Tucker carried Junior to his room and both he and Wash tucked him in. Tucker placed a kiss on his sons forehead and said “goodnight, champ”, “night daddy”, Junior replied. Wash lightly ruffled his hair and said “goodnight, Junior”, “night daddy”, he replied again. And right as the words left his mouth, Tucker froze up and Wash turned to look at him. They both looked back at Junior, but he was already asleep. 

After dinner the following day, Tucker turned off the tv and picked his son up off of the floor from where he was coloring. He sat him on the couch between himself and Wash. Tucker looked at Wash and then back at Junior. 

“Am I in trouble?” Junior asked. 

Tucker shook his head, “No, you’re not in trouble, but I do wanna ask you something, ok buddy?”

Junior nodded. “... Ok... ”, he said hesitantly.

“Do you see Wash as part of our family?”

Junior thought about it carefully. He thought about the first time he met Wash. It was a while ago, at Church and Tex’s wedding. He thought back to all the trips to the park and the beach. The days when the three of them would sit on the couch and watch tv, or color, or play with his legos, while it rained outside. He recalled the snowball fights and trips down the snowy hills on their sleds. And all the hot chocolate that they consumed on those days. He thought about all the pillow forts they constructed and the games of hide-and-seek. He remembered Wash taking them to the amusement park and winning Junior the giant teddy bear that he has on his bed. He recalled the times they went over to Washs house and played with his cats. And all the sleepovers at their place that had Junior running into the guest room (Churchs old room) where Wash slept to wake him up to watch cartoons with him because he told Junior he liked the Ninja Turtles once. But most of all he thought about how happy his father was when Wash was around. He wasn’t around everyday, but the days when he was Tucker would instantly brighten up. Tucker and Wash never held hands or kissed like Church and Tex, but Junior noticed that they did look at each other the way his uncle and aunt did. 

“We’re always hanging out together. He’s nice and buys me cookies. And he reads me stories and watches cartoons with me. He won me my big teddy bear” Junior said with a smile. 

Junior looked over at Wash and placed his hand in Washs. Wash tensed for a fraction of a second but quickly relaxed and wrapped his hand around the smaller one. Junior smiled up at him and Wash returned the sentiment. He then grabbed his fathers hand and they both smiled at each other.

“Do you guys love each other? Like uncle Church and aunt Tex love each other?” Junior asked, looking at Tucker and then at Wash.

Wash and Tucker looked at each other, wide-eyed and blushing.

“Well, probably not exactly how uncle Church and aunt Tex love each other. They’re crazy in love and not the good kind of crazy. But yeah I think we do?”, Tucker said while looking at Wash. 

“Yeah, we do”, Wash said still looking at Tucker with a smile.

Junior brought their hands together until Tucker and Wash had their hands were wrapped together. Junior placed his small hand on top of theirs. 

“Do you both love me? ” Junior asked with a hint of sadness. 

“Of course we do!” Tucker and Wash said at the same time.

“Ok ‘cause I love you both” Junior said with a smile.

Tucker gave his son a small kiss on his head and Wash ruffled Juniors hair with a smile.

“Can we watch tv now?” he asked Tucker. 

His father nodded and Junior grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He got off the couch and headed back to his previous spot on the floor. 

After some time passed he looked back at his father and Wash. They were holding hands, with their fingers intertwined. Tucker rested his head on Washs shoulder and Wash placed a small kiss on Tuckers head. Both smiling from ear to ear.

Junior sat up and held his arms out in front of Wash, silently asking to be picked up. Wash picked him up and sat him down on his lap. Junior instantly curled up against Washs chest while Wash wrapped his arms around him. He looked at his fathers smile and then up at Washs smile. Wash placed a small kiss on Juniors head and Tuckers smile got bigger. Wash looked up at Tucker and they both smiled at each other; sharing that look that Junior noticed a long time ago.

‘I knew they loved each other’, Junior thought to himself as he curled up against Wash and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Thanks for making it to the end!


End file.
